board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Geralt vs (3)Auron 2018
Ulti's Analysis Only 10% of people had Auron winning this division? http://thengamer.com/guru/stats.php?match=118 Who exactly was supposed to beat Auron with no rallies? Come on, casuals. Without a rally, this was never in any doubt whatsoever. That said, I have to hand it to Geralt for going down like a man. 47% on Auron in another manly duel is a pretty hardcore way to go out, and it proves the obvious: we are beyond overdue for allowing any character that's been in a video game to appear in our contests. They're legit and it's time. I don't think we should go overboard and have a bracket with 90% Marvel characters or whatever, but not allowing Spiderman into a contest when he might have the game of the year is just stupid. Not allowing Thanos in when he's the most popular character in the most popular game in the world is really stupid. Say what you want about Fortnite, but Thanos getting into a contest on the back of that game's explosion and Infinity War happening in the same year made sense. What a lost opportunity. Allen got rid of the rule, but only to allow Geralt in. Geralt proved that only him being here was dumb. Instead of trash like Shantae, Hat Kid and Neptune, we could have had Spiderman, Thanos, and Batman. This is not a difficult decision, Allen. Geralt had four close matches in a row, but against Auron his clutch factor just ran out, as the top half of this division was clearly a step behind the bottom all contest long. Seeing Auron finally win a division was nice, because it's a goal that's eluded him since 2003. Seeing Geralt's run end kind of sucked, but he'll be back. I really, really hope this opens the door for more all-fictional stuff getting into brackets. Dracula was great and all, but the Rivalry Rumble is not going to be a lynchpin for anything. Geralt could be. Funny side note: how would Geralt have looked in a sprite round had he won this match? Does any official sprite of him exist? Safer777's Analysis Man this saddens me. Geralt in all his matches was losing at the start before fightingback and eventually winning! Seriously in all 3 of them! He is a fighter! But yeah without a rally we all knew he would lose here. Yeah Auron has fallen but he is still strong. I mean look at him. We can only dream to be so badass as him! Still Geralt kept fighting and of course he won some updates too as expected but it wasn't enough. But I think he did good for you know a newcomer. I mean he reached the final division match and scored around 47% too. So yeah. Man if only we had some kind of a rally. Well you can't have everything. But I believe in the next contest he will be weaker. Except if the Netflix Witcher series is really good and boosts him, like Neflix Castlevania series boosted Alucard. Also strangely enough Auron did worse here than he did on Sub-Zero. Even though I like Geralt I would never picked him over Sub-Zero before the contest. Did he caught a small bandwagon as some said? I believe that is true. Still nice fight. Also we have finally a FF character that won a division! Still funny enough that Auron and Vivi are much stronger than the protagonists in their games! So yeah good match and nice win once again for Auron. A duel between 2 badasses is amazing! The prediction percentage was really low too. Less than 10%. So many people picked Geralt to win? I don't get it. Tsunami's Analysis LOLCasuals. 9.97% for Auron isn't necessarily funny in its own right since this was somewhat of a wide open division, but how we got to that point is. Over 30% of brackets had him losing in Round 1 to Lucina, and the first time that he actually lost more brackets than he retained was this round, even though the top half of Division 6 was extremely weak. I was willing to blame it on RallyFEAR but Pac-Man was actually the slight favorite against Sans in R1 and Geralt seems to have retained enough percentage to be considered the clear favorite every round. 1-seed fear? Whatever; this was a pleasantly close match. Here's hoping that Geralt really was a trial for a character battle that openly embraces having characters not originating from video games. It doesn't even have to be a fully open one; there can still be some sort of requirement for a gaming tie-in. You'd probably have to institute something like what Allen did to determine the field for BGE3, too, when considering the games involved, since most licensed video games are awful and serve little purpose other than to be licensed video games. None of that. I'm talking about characters from highly acclaimed games such as Goldeneye 007, the Kingdom Hearts series, the Arkham series. Category:2018 Contest Matches